333 Ways To Get Kicked Out From Vongola HQ
by TheDarknessOfHeaven23
Summary: Summary: Watch as how our fellow guardians, allies, and other crew of KHR give a headache or blackmail material to our dear Vongola Boss inspired by iTorchic's "333 and more ways to get kicked out from HQ" in FMA fandom, and "333 ways to get kicked out from UN" from the same author in Hetalia fandom. T for maybe some things that need to be rated T.
1. 1-8

**333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of Vongola HQ.**

**I'm Darknessofheaven23... no! Don't kill me! I know I should have continued "From Ancestor to Descendant instead of writing this... but the temptation is too much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR, NOR THE 333 WAYS IDEA, THE FIRST ONE BELONG TO AKIRA AMANO AND THE SECOND ONE BELONG TO iTorchic.**

**1. Switch the sign of Man and Woman's toilet.**

**Hibari's manly scream is heard throughout the HQ at that day. Mukuro is found chuckling the entire day.**

**"You couldn't possibly recorded everything didn't you?"**

**"Kufufufu~"**

**2. Bring a frog to work.**

**Bel does, not a real frog though.**

**"Fallen prince-senpai, how many time I should tell you I'm not a frog?"**

**"Shishishishishi~, the prince say you're a frog, so you are a frog."**

**3. Get your boss drunk.**

**They learn to never do it anymore, drunk Tsuna mean sadistic Tsuna, and you know how sadistic someone could be after living for so many years with Reborn.**

**"Could someone tell why there's no alcohol again in the parties?"**

**"Umm, you see, there's an accident involving alcohol last party... so we pretty much ban alcohol."**

**"What accident?"**

**"..."**

**4. Put someone in frilly dress.**

**When Hibari is the victim, there's no need to ask who is the culprit.**

"**Kufufufufu~"**

**5. Destroy the HQ**

**It's a very normal occurence to the point that many enemy families don't find any point in destroying Vongola HQ anymore.**

**"I don't know if I should be happy or depressed."**

**6. Remodel the HQ.**

**Tsuna is very puzzled when he found Varia HQ painted in pink, before he remember he saw Mukuro is much happier in that day.**

**"I hope it's not permanent..."**

**7. Get a new job.**

"**Told ya', you are not fitting to be a police."**

"**Shut up."**

**8. Lit a firework indoor.**

**Hayato is found trembling and looks like just went through a nightmare when Tsuna found out who did it.**

**"What Tsuna did to you?"**

**"Barney..."**

**"Oh."**

**That's all for number 1-8, folks!**


	2. 9-16

**333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of Vongola HQ.**

**Reply for reviews:**

**Kaye2127: I know... I will edit it in near time... kay?**

**Hibari Katomi: It's also one of my favorite... but if you want to know who Hibari saw inside the toilet, just ask em through PM and I will send my reply. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR, NOR THE 333 WAYS IDEA, THE FIRST ONE BELONG TO AKIRA AMANO AND THE SECOND ONE BELONG TO iTorchic.**

**9. Discover an amazing blackmail material.**

**Tsuna found one when he woke up in the midnight and hear a disney music to found Hibari sing it like it was Namimori's School Anthem, needless to say, he recorded everything.**

**"Why when I go to the Disney World last week I hear a familiar sound?"**

**"I don't know Kyoko, but I'm EXTREMELY sure it's Hibari's sound.."**

**10. Hide somewhere, and when people pass by, jump out and scream, "!"**

**Poor Lambo, Fuuta, and I-pin jumped out when Timoteo pass by, Tsuna banned them from any sweet until Timoteo recover from his heart attack.**

**"Tsuna, maybe you could say that I has already get out from hospital two weeks ago?"**

**"Nah~, I still want to have my own revenge."**

**"I began to think that I should have asked Fon to tutor you instead of Reborn..."**

**11. Hang on a chandelier, and scream like a tarzan.**

**Everyone found out that tarzan also yell "VOIIII!"**

**12. Start a World War III.**

**What began from an innocent snowball fight evolved into the most intense winter war throughout the mafia history.**

**"Could someone explain to me why the entire HQ is covered in snow and many peoples have a frostbite or get a cold?"**

**13. Get into a sugar high.**

**A sugar high Xanxus is the most terrifying sight to behold, the culprit that make Xanxus get to sugar high? Surprisingly, it's not Byakuran, but Yuni.**

**"I like it when Xanxus is very lively~"**

**"Say that to the other Varia member in hospital, sure they will understand."**

**14. Walked away like nothing weird is happening.**

**Tsuna know to just walk away when he saw the Varia members wear pony costumes, and held a competition who has the prettiest costume, with Xanxus as the judge.**

**15. Go Cross-Dressing.**

**Tsuna never felt more ashamed to have Iemitsu as his father.**

**"Aaahhh! My eyes! It burns!"**

**"I could explain!"**

**16. Finding out what happen behind the door.**

**It's still a very shocking thing for Basil when he walked into Tsuna's bedroom in the midnight to inform an urgent message, just to found Tsuna topping Hibari and Xanxus at the same time, he asked for memory eraser pill from Verde soon after that and a transfer back to CEDEF.**

**"I think I need some vacation as well..."**

**Okay~, that's all for 9-16.**


	3. 17-23

**333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of Vongola HQ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR, NOR THE 333 WAYS IDEA, THE FIRST ONE BELONG TO AKIRA AMANO AND THE SECOND ONE BELONG TO iTorchic.**

**17. Breaking the fourth wall.**

**Ryohei did break four wall, unfortunately, the fourth wall is the wall of Tsuna's office...**

**"I will fucking kill you!"**

**"EXTREME RUN!"**

**18. Held an eating contest.**

**Due to the food that will be eaten is fish products, Bluebell crashed it.  
**

**"Why you all are eating my friends!?"**

**"Stupid mermaid!"**

**19. Held yet another eating contest.**

**This time, Bianchi crashed it by sabotaging the kitchen and be the cook.**

**"Who do you say?!"**

**20. Uncover a supposed to be secret organization.**

**Tsuna accidently walked in when the "Cutie Lovers Club" is having meeting.**

**"Kyoya, Xanxus, what the fuck are you doing here?!"**

**21. Prank your senior.**

**Unfortunately, Tsuna didn't even have to prank Dino to get him covered in tar and feathers, they found their own way to Dino after all.  
**

**"And here I am thinking that I'm used to be worse than him..."**

**22. Get addicted to Role Playing.  
**

**Everyone, especially Mukuro, have an identity crisis by the end of the month, but, Hibari has it the worse.**

**"Kyoya, how many time I told you you're NOT Derpy?!"**

**Even Mukuro decided to give Hibari a therapy to help him out from his state of denial that he isn't a Pony.**

**23. Get a badass looking scar.**

**It get Tsuna lose the sight from his left eye, and get him into another Hell training so that he would get used to it... but damn, it worth it!**

**"Sometimes, it worth it."**

**That's 17-23~, BTW, the 22 happen to my friend...**


	4. 24-25

**333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of Vongola HQ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR, NOR THE 333 WAYS IDEA, THE FIRST ONE BELONG TO AKIRA AMANO AND THE SECOND ONE BELONG TO iTorchic.**

**24. Held a parody video contest.**

**One day, in the mafia website, a contest is being held by the 10th boss of Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada.**

**The contest?**

**"Make a parody of your favorite song" contest.**

**Here is the rules of the video:**

**1. Based at the real music video.**

**2. Lyric is original.**

**3. YOU must be the one that do it.**

**The prize for the winner is:**

**1st Place: 5 Million Euro.**

**2nd Place: 2,5 Million Euro.**

**3rd Place: 1 Million Euro.**

**And so, everyone get very worked up with the competition, unknowing that it's a plan made by Tsuna to embarrass everyone.**

**And the winner will be declared in the next Mafia ball.**

**And today, after the long wait, the winner will be revealed.**

**"Okay, today, we will told you all who is the winner of the parody video contest!"**

**"In the third place is... Superbi Squalo from Varia, with his amazing parody of Katy Perry's Roar!"**

**"VOIIIII!"**

**"He do what?!"**

**"Here is a little peek at the video."**

**"And you gonna hear me VOIIIII!"**

**"Are you planning to make us deaf?!"**

**"The jury has to be sent to hospital for temporary deafness due to this video..."**

**"Next, in the second place, we have Lussuria from Varia, with his shameless parody of We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus!"**

**"Oh my! I win!"**

**"And here's a little peek at his video."**

**"It's my butt and wiggle when I want to, it's my tongue and I lick what I want to, it's my body and I twerk when I want to-"**

**"Okay, that's gross."**

**"And here we are at the first place, the winner is..."**

**"It must be me!"**

**"No, me!"**

**"Kyoya Hibari, the Cloud Guardian of Vongola with his parody of Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus!"**

**"Hn."**

**"..."**

**"Ahem, this is the little peek at his video..."**

**"I came in like a herbivore, swinging around naked on a ball~, all I want to do is be a whore, all-"**

**"And that's the little peek at our winning video!"**

**"..."**

**"Ah, I just received a massage from Vongola Decimo saying that the top ten will be published in Youtube!"**

**"What?!"**

**"And the top ten is: Hibari Kyoya's Wrecking Ball, Lussuria's We Can't Stop, Squalo Superbi's Roar, Xanxus's Royals, Belphegor and Fran's Good Time, Hayato Gokudera's Firework, Iemitsu Sawada and Byakuran Gesso's Applause, Shimon Famiglia Guardians plus their own Boss Best Song Ever, Dino Cavalonne and Bianchi's Scream and Shout, and Reborn's Mirror!"**

**"..."**

**25. Prank your tutor.**

**As if broadcasting Reborn's very embarrassing parody's across the globe isn't enough, Tsuna stole his fedora and Leon and ship them to Slovenia, it took one week for Reborn to find it.**

**"DAME-TSUNA!"**

**"Well, it's fun while it last..."**

**That's 24 and 25...and try to imagine the number 24... I almost die laughing by thinking about it, it's very gross in the same time though...**


	5. 26-30

**333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of Vongola HQ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR, NOR THE 333 WAYS IDEA, THE FIRST ONE BELONG TO AKIRA AMANO AND THE SECOND ONE BELONG TO iTorchic.**

**26. Get sent into anger management class.**

**Surprisingly, it's Tsuna who get sent there.**

**"Well, you see, Mr. Sawada, there's two kind of angry people in this world, explosive and implosive. The explosive one is the one who yelled at the cashier for not taking their coupon, and the implosive one is the cashier who remain quiet day after day and then, he shoots everyone in the store. And from what I see, you're the cashier."**

**27. Being sent into the mental management class.**

**This time, everyone is there.**

**"Hi, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, I have a little problem with the family I'm living with, and sometimes would send them to hospital at once, ah, one thing, I'm a pyromaniac."**

**"Hi, Tsuna!'**

**"My name is Gokudera Hayato, have a very bad temper, and is an explosion maniac."**

**"Hi, Gokudera!"**

**"Hn, my name is Hibari Kyoya, like to bite everyone to death, have an unhealthy obsession toward National Geographic Wild Channel, and have a hobby of stripping in a video."**

**"Hi, Hibari!"**

**"Kufufufu, my name is Mukuro Rokudou, I have a hobby of driving every living entity crazy, a sadist, have a power of mind raping, an over-possessive man, has a severe identity crisis and is in state of denial that my beloved Nagi swing the other way.**

**"Hi, Mukuro! Wait, what?"**

**Ah, this is going to be very interesting.**

**28. Get famous.**

**Unfortunately, for Hibari, Lussuria, Squalo, Xanxus, Fran, Bel, and others who has their parody video posted in Youtube, they're famous in a rather wrong way, after all, there's millions of people watching them across the globe. Surprisingly, Hibari is considering to make a parody of "Work B*tch".**

**"I think I just managed to make Hibari became the next Bart Baker..."**

**29. Stalk someone.**

**It's Mukuro's hobby no matter what, even he stalked Levi!**

**"Oh by the way Mukuro, could you please hand over your founding there ? After all, you wouldn't want to have your beautiful body suffer a severe burn right?"**

**"Ku~, fine..."**

**30. Get labeled as pyromaniac.**

**This is the short story of how Tsuna could be labeled as pyromaniac.**

**It's very surprising when Tsuna try to light a lighter, and then, he ended up burning the entire hallway, when he turned the stove on, the next thing happen is the kitchen is burned, and the first thing that Xanxus remember after Tsuna try to light a campfire during the camping is he is in hospital after suffered a second degree burn.**

**And, Tsuna somehow enjoy it.**

**"I should really go to the psych..."**

**"You should, Byakuran have a trauma attack again due to you burning the lawn."**

**"Eh, why?"**

**"Remember alternate future memory?"**

**"Oh..."**

**That's 26-30! And Bart Baker is a famous song parody creator in youtube, watch his vids, it's very funny!**


	6. 31-35

**DISCLAIMER: I DIDN'T OWN KHR OR 333 WAYS IDEA.**

**31. Get a haircut.**

**Hibari goes to a barber shop to tidy his hair, after all, he couldn't appear with hair that looks like overgrown weeds in an important meeting right?**

**"Hn, tidy my hair is good." Hibari said to the barber.**

**Just then, he realized who is the barber behind him and noticed he had been locked to the chair.**

**"Kufufufu~, this is going to be fun."**

**"AGGGGHHHHHH!"**

**Later that day, Hibari came to the meeting with a blond pixie styled hair, the one that similar to Miley's.**

**"Hibari, I know you like Miley Cyrus, but I have to say that hair of your's is too much."**

**"Hn."**

**32. ****Have a sweet, sweet, revenge.**

**After the haircut incident, Hibari has been planning how to get back at the pineapple haired illusionist, and for that, he got help from Fran and Mammon, who is more than happy to help him.**

**The result?**

**Mukuro is now very traumatized by hedgehog, and not to mention, his beloved pineapple hair has been changed to the punk styled hair, and it won't come down for at least a month.**

**"Revenge is sweet, you herbivorous pineapple, or now, durian."**

**"Fuck you!"**

**33. Open Omegle.**

**When the youngest of them all, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta tried to open it..**

**"Lambo, be warned, I don't have the data of this site in my ranking book."**

**"Yes, you must be careful."**

**"Fine, fine, look, she ask me how old I am, maybe I could just type 18?"**

**"I don't think it's a good idea..."**

**"Oh my fucking god! What the hell is that?!"**

**"NOO!"**

**"My eyes, it burns badly!"**

**The three immediately went to Tsuna's office and Tsuna asked the what happen...**

**"We open Omegle..."**

**Tsuna didn't need any further explanation.**

**34. Start a parody TV show.**

**Shouichi and Spanner decided to start a Youtube channel which feature them doing what Phineas and Ferb do, and Verde agreed to be Dr. Doofenschmidt and they use a platypus box weapon as Perry, the other characters? So far, they has managed to drag Bianchi into being Candace, Kyoko to be their mom, and Lanchia to be their dad, they are still looking for someone to be the other characters.**

**"I don't know introducing the two to Phineas and Ferb would cause this..."**

**35. Be an evil genius.**

**Shoichi tend to be this when he is drunk.**

**"Mwahahahahahahahahaha! The world is mine!"**

**"Ok, who give him the beer?"**

**That's all for 31-35 folks!**


	7. 36-40

**333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of Vongola HQ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR, NOR THE 333 WAYS IDEA, THE FIRST ONE BELONG TO AKIRA AMANO AND THE SECOND ONE BELONG TO iTorchic.**

**36. Be a guinea pig for an experiment who ended up gone wrong.**

**When Tsuna agreed to help Verde in his experiment, he didn't expect that he is the one who are going to be the guinea pig for the said experiment.**

**It gone wrong when Verde, due to his sleepiness put a wrong chemical into his potion and make Tsuna drink it without Verde himself realizing he put a wrong chemical.**

**Actually, he was working in a gender-bending potion who are requested by Reborn to make, probably to have revenge on the Vongola Boss for sending his two most beloved items to Slovenia without him knowing.**

**The result?**

**Verde is disappointed when he saw that Tsuna didn't transform to a girl, but...**

**They found out what the things do a few days later.**

**"Wow, that's amazing! I thought for sure that we're burned extra crispy for that!"**

**"Actually, somehow the fire part away around us... for a strange reason."**

**That's when they found out that the potion gave Tsuna Psychic powers, including pyrokinesis...**

**"You say what?! As if his usual fire isn't enough now you give him the power to make it even worse?!"**

**"Well, I shall add that he also get aerokinesis and terrakinesis."**

**"Fuck you."**

**37. Try to make an antidote.**

**When Shoichi and Verde try to make the antidote for the potion, the only thing that they do is making it even worse.**

**"Fuck you two stupid idiotic scientist! Why the hell are you giving him cryokinesis?!"**

**"It's accidental!"**

**"Now not only massive burn, tornado coming out of nowhere and constant earthquake, we must deal with the entire HQ frozen almost frequently!"**

**"I say sorry!"**

**38. Bought a strange thing for someone's birthday.**

**Everyone is confused who in the hell gave Lambo condoms for his birthday, gave Hayato a Barbie dress, gave Takeshi a ton of shark themed stuff, gave Mukuro an Envy action figure and plushies, gave Hibari a CD set of Disney song, gave Ryohei three huge plushie of Mickey Mouse, Hello Kitty and Barney, and gave Chrome a set of frying pan, much to the boys horror.**

**They squeal in joy, even Hibari, when they open the wrapper and found those things as their gift.**

**They don't know who gave those things to them, but Reborn know better.**

**"I think Tsuna maybe has even more things up his sleeve than me..."**

**39. Write a fanfic.**

**When Lussuria makes one, and then Tsuna found it, Lussuria is found almost dead in his room in Varia HQ, when he woke up, the first thing that he screamed is:**

**"No! Tsuna-chan, take away that frozen lance!"**

**"Calm down, he isn't here! It's your own fault that you make a pure lemon of TsunaxXanxus! And why in the hell are you making a HibarixMukuro story anyway?!"**

**"I thought it was fun..."**

**"Well, apparently, Tsuna didn't share the same opinion with you."**

**40. Fuck yourself.**

**Verde, when asked to make a clone of Mukuro by Tsuna is puzzled at first, but comply anyway.**

**So, when he found out why he asked him to make it, he almost die laughing.**

**"Now, Mukuro, you can go fuck yourself."**

**"Fuck you! I never thought that you took what I say into literal meaning!"**

**"Well, you said that the only one who deserve your body is yourself, so, here it is."**

**"..."**

**That's all for 36-40, the whole Psychic powers thing is from reading way too much Psychic themed fanfic from Yugioh 5d's... and the last one is coming after a conversation with my friends about biological enchantment come into the topic of cloning and I joke, "Well, when it's possible, I guess the term "fuck yourself" has a whole different meaning..."**


	8. 41-45

**333 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of Vongola HQ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR, NOR THE 333 WAYS IDEA, THE FIRST ONE BELONG TO AKIRA AMANO AND THE SECOND ONE BELONG TO iTorchic.**

**Cielo72, it's okay if you wanna adopt this, beside, I don't have any Wattpad account, so I can't publish this there...**

**41. Play a real life Hang-a-roo.**

**Tsuna, Hibari, and Xanxus play this.**

**The kangaroo? Mukuro.**

**"Kufufufu~, I will kill you if you get anything wrong!"**

**"If any of us is wrong, you would have been dead already, idiot."**

**"Okay start!"**

**"P!"**

**"Wrong."**

**"No!"**

**42. Be in a "I has Bruce Wayne, so Batman, come if you want to save him" situation.**

**When a mafia family is idiotic enough to attack Namimori High in the middle daylight, they held Tsuna's classroom as hostage, for?**

**Trying to get Decimo show up, unknowing that Tsuna is Vongola Decimo.**

**"Now Decimo, come here if you want to save the peoples in this class!"**

**They announce it in the broadcasting system while holding an exasperated looking Tsuna in the gunpoint.**

**"Good sir, I has to say something."**

**"What?"**

**DUAGH! BAK! BUK! OW! CRACK!**

**"I think I broke something there..."**

**"Why you didn't told us from the beginning that you're Vongola Decimo?!"**

**"I'm lazy."**

**"..."**

**"You get the entire school into danger just because you're lazy?!"**

**"And I want ice cream."**

**"..."**

**43. Have your friends found your porn stash.**

**When they found a box full of porn related things, from magazine into video tapes in both Tsuna and Hibari's house, everyone learn that they had know each other long before Reborn came.**

**And Tsuna isn't nearly as innocent and pure as everyone think he was.**

**"Oh crud, I forget to put my porn stash back to the secret place!"**

**"And look like I forget to lock my room..."**

**44. Buy a Barbie car, a human size Barbie doll, and the ride on the car together along with the doll while singing numerous Barbie songs.**

**Yuni and Chrome enjoyed doing it at least once a week in the street of Naples, while Iemitsu is trying to join the two from the beginning.**

**"God, what is my fault that he is my father?"**

**"There's a reason why Lal really hate working for him."**

**45. Bring your pet to the school.**

**Everyone is puzzled how there's many flaming animals in the school, starting from a cat to a kangaroo.**

**"See, I told you it's a bad idea to bring your box weapon to go to school?"**

**"At least none of them destroy anything..."**

**And he said it just before a hedgehog spike pierce through the wall next to him.**

**"Screw that, I'm outta here."**

**That's 41-45!**


End file.
